


Cold

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he remembered was being attacked. Now he was just cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt: post TBU (before they start talking again). The bullies have somehow found out that Blaine and Kurt broke up and have decided to amp up the bullying. One day they dumpster toss him except there’s long metal poles in the dumpster from metalwork and Blaine gets impaled on one. The bullies run away, terrified, and it’s not until he doesn’t show up for glee that someone finds him.

He was cold. 

Was it cold outside? He thought that it had been warm but…he wasn’t sure…

Blaine couldn’t stop shivering so he had to be cold. His hands clenched and unclenched as he stared dazedly up at the too blue sky. It was absolutely beautiful, not a cloud in the sky.

It looked like Kurt’s eyes when he smiled. 

Somewhere in his mind he knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong. His mind shouldn’t be flitting from thought to thought like this and he shouldn’t feel so tired or cold. Sluggishly, he tried to push himself into a sitting position but it made him gasp weakly in pain and his hand shot to his stomach. 

That’s right. He was hurt.

Maybe six inches of bloodied metal jutted out from his stomach, just to the left of his belly button. Vaguely, he could remember the agonizing pain and the horrified looks on the jock’s faces before he was left in the silence. 

His phone buzzed somewhere nearby but he couldn’t reach it. 

A small thrill of terror rushed through him and Blaine’s breath caught in his chest. Was he going to die here? Was he going to die because some close-minded assholes threw him into a dumpster? Was he going to die with Kurt hating him?

Just as quickly as the fear overcame him, it faded away. In fact everything was fading away. His vision was going dark and a soft ringing was growing in his ears. Blaine felt his eyelids grow heavy and they shut. 

Someone was calling his name nearby.

Then everything went dark.

—

Kurt ground his teeth together as his phone vibrated again and he ignored Rachel’s raised eyebrow. 

“You’re not-“

“No,” Kurt spat, stabbing his salad almost violently. “Because it’s either Blaine begging for forgiveness or it’s someone from McKinley whining about how sad he is. I’m not talking to him or them.”

She nodded sadly, picking at her own salad before her phone started ringing. She glanced at the screen and frowned. “Why is your dad calling me?”

Kurt sat up, panic making his blood run cold. He scrambled to grab her phone and answered it. “Dad? What’s wrong?”

“Why aren’t you answering your phone?” His dad snapped and Kurt let his fork drop to his plate. “I’ve been calling you for hours.”

“I…what’s wrong?”

“Blaine’s in the hospital. He’s hurt very, very, very badly,” Kurt felt dizzy and Rachel leaned forward. “The bullying at McKinley has really picked up and Blaine was thrown into a dumpster. There were these sharpened pole things from shop class and one of them went through his abdomen. He’s been in surgery for hours.”

Closing his eyes tightly, Kurt felt his body shake with sobs. He had been ignoring calls for days. Blaine must have tried to tell him about the bullying but he had ignored it. He knew Blaine and he knew that he would have hidden all of the stress from everyone at school so he had no protection. 

“Is he going to be okay?” He asked, not caring how weak his voice sounded. 

“You need to get here Kurt.”

As soon as he hung up the phone Rachel bought him a plane ticket since he was a sobbing mess. She hurried around the apartment and packed a bag for him before calling her driver. Kurt leaned into her tight hug and nodded when she asked him to call her as soon as he knew anything. 

The plane ride and drive to the hospital were blurs and he felt almost disconnected from his body as he ran into the ER. The members of the Glee club were scattered through the waiting room and all turned to look at him at the same time. 

Finally, Sam stood up and walked over but all Kurt could see was the blood on his sleeves. 

“He just got out of surgery,” Sam said softly. “He lost a lot of blood and…flat lined once but the doctor thinks he’ll be okay. He’s worried that the pole might have injured his spine.”

Kurt gripped a nearby chair and sank down into his, feeling overwhelmed. “Can I see him?”

“I’ll grab the nurse,” Sam hurried off and returned with a petite nurse who gave him a warm smile.

“You’re Blaine’s boyfriend?” She asked kindly and he nodded. “Follow me. He’s still under heavy sedation so he’ll be asleep.”

Kurt thought his legs would give out again when he saw Blaine. Even with all that happened he still thought of Blaine as an endless ball of energy. It looked so wrong to see him lying so still in a bed, deathly pale and surrounded by machines. 

He sat down next to him and waited.


End file.
